


The Ties that Bind

by yuletide_archivist



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I remember why I left now, as if I could have forgotten. I could feel the change coming."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties that Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Catrinella

 

 

 

 

Olethros stepped back, watching the portal fold in upon itself as Orpheus walked through it.

"Aye, there's a good lad," he said quietly. "Go see your Aunt. She might even be able to help."

He stood with his hands on his hips, pleased he had been able to help and laughed. There would be time for his duties later. This was a moment to relish.

"There you are," said a woman's voice. "I've been looking for you."

Destruction turned round to face his lover, a huge smile on his face. This day was getting even better. "Belili, I didn't know you were here. It's been far too long."

"I thought you might not want to see me yet." She stood still, watchful and waiting.

He opened his arms to her.

She glided to him, the white folds of her chiton clinging to her in ways no mortal's garment ever could.   
He took off his helmet, the better to watch her movements. He often suspected his feelings for her were all Desire's fault. When Belili was in his arms, he didn't care much at all about meddling siblings.

After a few brief moments of anticipation, she _was_ in his arms, and the scent of temple incense and heady musk filled his nostrils. He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him, and knowing that she, unlike anyone else in his long, long existence, could take it and would in fact beg for more given the proper circumstances.

When the living embodiment of sex and the anthropomorphic representation of destruction meet after an absence there tends to be a clash of a most delightful kind.

Afterwards, they reclined together on the grass, skin bare to the hot sun. Bees droned lazily in the clover around them, and their tangled limbs were heavy as they held each other and whispered the sweet words of lovers united.

"Was that wise, do you think?" said Bellili after a peaceful silence.

"What?" murmured Destruction.

"I saw you with the boy. Was that wise?"

"What? Sending Orpheus to his aunt?" He gently pushed a stray lock of hair away from her forehead. "It was either that or watch him go over the cliff, and I didn't fancy having to explain that to his father anytime soon."

"Hmmm," said Belili, closing her eyes and trailing her fingers over Destruction's chest. "It might have been kinder in the end. I've seen his type before, you know. "

Destruction covered her hand with his, stopping the caress. "What do you mean by that?"

Belili shrugged and disentangled her hand from his. She folded her arms casually under her breasts and stared up at the blue sky. "I merely wonder if involving Death was wise. Treating with her has consequences, even for family. "

He sat up, staring at her in disbelief. "I'm fond of the boy, and I did what I could to help him."

"Likely you prolonged his destruction, my darling. But that is what you do, isn't it, in the end?"

Destruction glared at her and in stony silence stood, clad in his armor once more. Without speaking another word, he left for his own realm.

***

Dream gazed coldly at his younger brother. He hadn't spoken the entire time the family had been gathered.

"Has my face gone green, then?" laughed Destruction, always eager to tweak his brother's nose. He leaned back in his chair, with his feet on the table.

Destruction had been looking forward to this. It had been a long time since last they'd all last met. Not since poor Orpheus' wedding, and that was centuries ago. He'd not let Dream's usual moodiness ruin things, if he could help it.

 **No** , said Dream.

"Well, what is it then? You've been giving me dirty looks since I arrived." He clinched his jaw, but then he smiled broadly.

**Is Belili well?**

"Haven't seen her much lately," he admitted, picking up his goblet and draining it.

**Ah, I see.**

Destruction looked up quickly, his eyes flashing as they met Dream's.

Death walked by, on her way to greet Desire who'd arrived in a cloud of flying frogs and tiny penguins. She whacked Dream on the arm as she did. "Out with it, Dream. Honestly, I swear one day..." Her words trailed off into annoyed grumbling.

Destruction folded his arms and glared at Dream. "It would seem you have something to say to me."

Dream stared at him, even more coldly than before. **You sent him to our sister.**

Silence hung in the air between them, and the eyes of the Endless turned to their two siblings.

"Then why don't you bloody well blame Desire for it?" Destruction stood up, the heavy wooden chair scraping backwards against the stone floor of Destiny's hall. "It's more to blame than me - what made Orpheus want his bride back so badly, after all, eh? And why don't you blame yourself while you're at it, brother? Your handling of the matter left much to be desired." He stood toe-to-toe with Dream, his eyes on fire and his chest heaving.

Despair sidled up to them, placing a cold white hand on his large warm one. "Don't let's fight," she said, her voice a soft gurgled. "It's been so long since we saw you last."

Desire watched the entire scene with a bemused smile on its face. It was just _waiting_ for Dream to bring it into the fray.

Death's arms were on her hips, and her expression was furious.

Delirium blinked at her brothers, uncomprehendingly. "I BrOugHt PeNGuiNs," she said, sure that this fact would make things right with the world

Destiny consulted his book and waited.

A few moments passed as Dream and Destruction stared each other down. Finally, without breaking eye contact, Destruction laughed loudly and heartily. He squeezed Despair's hand. "No, dear sister, let's not fight. Especially about such a ridiculous accusation as this."

_"Likely you prolonged his destruction, my darling. But that is what you do, isn't it, in the end?"_

Shrugging off this troubling memory, he walked hand-in-hand with Despair to greet Delirium. "And here's my little sister, who I've missed very much."

Delirium giggled and twirled into his arms, kissing her brother on the cheek. She gave Despair a hug, too, since she was right there anyway.

Despair looked down shyly, not used to being touched or welcomed, but knowing again, for a brief moment, what delight was, and how its existence made her realm that much worse to those mired in it.

Death exchanged glances with Dream, who stiffened into an even more formal pose. Her brow furrowed, and she sighed.

Desire folded its hands under its chin. Its smile was cold and belied the glorious machinations swirling through its mind.

Destiny spoke, his voice low and dusty. "It is time to sit now."

The Endless took their seats at the table and waited to be served. The meal was fine, and the conversation trivial. When the gathering was over, each went to his, her, or its own realm.

Destruction sat quietly in his fortress a long time after, staring out over the ramparts, his large fingers tapping the stone. He reflected on the Bachante, his nephew, and his brother. He didn't like the circles his thoughts descended into.

***

"It was partly my fault," said Destruction. He stood with Death in the remembering place at the heart of the Dreaming. He hadn't come for the wake, but he wandered here, weeks after the fact.

"If you're going to look at it that way," said Death, her hand reaching for his, "then it's all of our faults - you should blame me for having to take Eurydice in the first place."

"If I could have talked him into some other course of action-" he began.

"Then we likely we'd still be here. What's done is done, Destruction. We all had a part. "

Destruction nodded. "I remember why I left now, as if I could have forgotten. I could feel the change coming."

"You know, Destruction, that's what families do. We change, we grow together and then grow apart and then we keep repeating the whole thing over and over again. It's what we get."

"I want things to stay the same," he sighed.

"Do you? Really?" Death squeezed his hand, and tiptoed up to place a kiss on his cheek. "I highly doubt that, brother. Go well." She stepped back. "Don't be a stranger, all right?"

He gave her a rueful smile. "I shall be, though."

"I know," she said.

He turned to go, and as he walked away, he called out, "I miss him, you know. For all our disagreements, he was my brother. Goodbye, sister."

Death waved, watching him climb into the stars.

 


End file.
